Discussioni template:Loot
Documentation ;Description :Displays the given text as a loot link with the desired item quality. The template checks to see if the item exists on WoWWiki before applying brackets. The pop-up feature is sometimes disabled due to load issues on the website. :The page name parameter, if passed, is used to link to a page different than the item's name. ;Syntax : ;Example : : ;Result : : ---- ---- urlencode Im trying to include this Template in my wiki, but isnt work, it dont know the command urlencode. Where it is declared? Thanks. --GraBR 20:22, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :urlencode is a standard magic word found on Mediawiki wikis after v. 1.7. Do you have that version installed? -- 20:29, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::hum.. v.1.6.10, ill upgrade and try again. Thanks --GraBR 00:50, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Please fix Please add appropriate code so the article "An article that will never exist" is never linked. Simple, creative use of the #if tag will allow this. --Pcj (T• ) }|time| 23:03, 8 July 2007 (UTC)|}} 23:03, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :Still fixing is needed --Dyna18 15:04, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Icons? Could an icon option be added for this template? Or is there an existing similar template with an icon option? I'm basically looking to improve the item references as objectives or rewards on quest pages. --Reacheround 14:44, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :No, this is just to link to the item page. Icons should go on the respective item page, using . If you need to show the whole tooltip, simply include the item page. --Pcj (T• ) }|time| 15:40, 26 July 2007 (UTC)|}} 15:40, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::Fair enought :) --Reacheround 15:51, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Quest items? What can I do to link to, for example, items of this class? PhilHibbs 16:16, 22 September 2007 (UTC) the new tooltip its great !, however, the "blabla is a rare quality item" yellow tooltip should no longer be displayed as it overlaps the bigger and better tooltip. 07:58, 3 October 2007 (UTC) color doesnt appear I`m trying to add this template to my wiki. I`ve added source from this site, but there is no colored names. It`s only internal link with red or blue highlight. Help me plz. wiki ver. 1.10 Drdead 12:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) : MediaWiki:Common.css has CSS classes that are called. 15:00, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :: I get it, tnx! Drdead 18:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Beast Lord Cuirass In the Beast Lord Cuirass template there is an error that causes the number set to be "?" instead of "5" (last line in yellow) but i don't know how to modify it. --N'Nanz 11:05, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Fixed. If you see any others, feel free to fix those too. :P -- 03:47, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ID So I was wondering if there's any way to add a line to the template which allows an id=xxxx field in the template. This would only be useful for items which have no page on the wiki, but would set the four miniature elinks to link directly to the appropriate page. Some items just don't need an article here, but a direct elink might be a nice replacement :) Example: [ }] Sorry for the ugliness in the code here, I had to subst the template in order to make my example :) Hekirou 14:04, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Include item icons? I don't know how enormous a suggestion this is, but I know that people can write some crazy stuff. For instance, I don't even know how this template works. Anyways, how about setting up where the icon is included with the link? Perhaps it should be a different template for certain cases where people don't want to include loot icons for whatever reason. Feasible? Schmidt 02:45, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :See WoWWiki talk:Village pump#Loot links for my input (and hopefully other's to come) on this. -- 13:49, 19 December 2007 (UTC)